Scream Your Heart Out
by missaheartbeat
Summary: ONESHOT: my very first lemon AH, AU, OOC probably . Rated M, alternate ending for True Star, continuing on from chapter 16. What if Bella did scream out trying to sleep, and Edward came to rescue her. Read True Star up to chapter 16 beforehand


_ONESHOT: (my very first lemon) AH, AU, OOC (probably). Rated **M**, alternate ending for True Star, continuing on from chapter 16. What if Bella did scream out trying to sleep, and Edward came to rescue her. Reading True Star up to chapter 16 beforehand, is advisable._

**I shamelessly started writing this one shot, a few days after I posted (the quiet things that no-one ever knows, for True Star chapter 11). (----Yeah, I know such a long time ago!!!!! sorry this took so long, I wanted to try and get everything so right. -------) That was when I knew I was coming to a crossroads in the story. Does Bella (randomly) jump into bed with Edward after the 'accident' or does she wait and pull herself together first.**

**This one shot, is Bella jumping into bed with him (like it would ever happen). _GO BELLA._**

**Trust me I think I have picked the best way for True Star, well I think I have. I think it would have finished too soon and I have so much more fun planned. Well, for this story anyway. I know from the very start of me writing this story (people got frustrated because of how I portrayed the characters and what the did). You guys, wanted Bella to tell Edward her true feelings, or the other way round.**

**Just as a small side note, some of the things which happen in this chapter WILL happen in True Star, just maybe not in the right order or involving the same people. I just wanted to get this OS finished and all officially my first OS. Anyhow my first ever lemon too, I'm not sure how it has gone really either. I really don't like some of my wording but I didn't know how else to write it. The start, middle and end are how I wanted them to be but I'm not sure about the parts in the middle.**

**Scream your heart out is a lyric from lost prophets-rooftops.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Scream Your Heart Out **

"Bella?"

My eyes shot open, I had been laid with my eyes closed for what seemed like hours, urging myself to go to sleep. But nothing was happening. I had been in a total trance, I was trying to block out all my senses, so then maybe, just maybe I could fall asleep, happily.

I turned over in my bed to see Edwards head floating at my side. His eyes glittered in the darkness, as he leant on his hands over my bed. He was still in a coat, which said to me he was going out somewhere for a pizza stop, or he has just come straight up to see me.

I was discharged earlier this afternoon, and was now trying to catch up with my sleep. Alice had brought me home, and then made me tea, while Edward was at the hospital and then worked at the bar. It was going on twelve, and I was finding it harder and harder to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face, his evil smile, then it all started again, the awful nightmares. Only this time, it felt like hours on end, that no-one was ever going to find me and in the end I might be dead.

"Yes?" I answered weakly, not with a real answer or greeting. My throat was still very soar from screaming, I had also being crying a lot since I got back. I might have been in my on bed, with my one of my best friends downstairs, who periodically checked that the front door was locked. But I still didn't feel safe, or at least as safe as I had felt for the first night in Edwards arms. The second night was awful, I don't sleep at all and I knew the nurses were talking about me- _'The girl, who couldn't sleep without Edward.' _

I had a feeling, Edward knew what happened the previous night, and something like that happened the first night. Maybe that's why he had been so protective the first night, then I mouthed off like a bitch and he hadn't come to see me since.

"I'm sleeping in my bed, tonight. Are you okay here, or do you want me to stay or do you want to sleep in my bed." He stated looking slightly pained.

Despite the fact that I really did want to be in the same bed as him, I really wanted to see if being in my own bed would make matters any easier. Would I be able to sleep, okay? I mean, I really couldn't sleep with Edward every night, I would go crazy in the end. Not being able to express my feelings and... other things.

"I'll sleep, here. I'm going to have to sometime."

"Okay, if you want me, you can come and jump in. But, if I hear you scream or cry, I will be coming to get you myself."

"Was I really that bad?" He smiled at me which I took for a yes and I slowly nodded, I couldn't sleep in his arms every night, people would start thinking things that were never.

He turned round to walk down the stairs, "wait, Edward."

He stopped at the top of the stairs as I pulled myself to sit up in my bed.

"Sorry for my bitchiness, in the hospital yesterday, or whenever it was." I fiddled around with my covers, and looked up with my best attempt of puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Your mum-"

"My mum appeared out of nowhere, when I would have rather she didn't. But I guess she's my next of kin. Although, even with me heavily drugged up, I could tell she really couldn't get away fast enough, and she wouldn't admit it. With her words to force me to go down for Christmas, I was pissed off and I shouldn't have snapped at anyone."

"Like I said, Bella. Don't worry about it, people have said worse to me before."

I nodded, thank-full that I had got that off my concious.

"Try to get some sleep, you'll feel much better in the morning. Alice told me, to tell you, that she has re-arranged your 'Pancake Saturday' thing, they are having it in the morning. During which, it is advisable that I lock myself in my room or go round to Emmett's as I'm not having any access to the kitchen, until your done stuffing you faces."

"Was that word for word?" I asked smiling, knowing Alice would have said a lot more.

"No, I edited a few parts, she talks too much." He replied laughing to himself, probably at what she said in the first place, which I would be asking about in the morning, "Sleep, Bella."

I turned over to the other side of the bed, wrapped the duvet around me, so I wouldn't get cold and closed my eyes tight shut, willing myself to have a peaceful sleep.

_I was dreaming again...._

_For once though it was a nice, peaceful Edward style dream, yum._

_I was skipping through a wheat-field in a summer dress, the sun was beating down. I twirled every now and then, brushing my hands through the sea of wheat, amazed by its height and the sheer amount in the field. God, knows where we were, I couldn't care less._

_I was slowly making my way to the godly form of a man in a nearby crop circle. It was Edward of course, laid out topless, pushing his fingers through his hair, laughing at me. Maybe, a fifty metres away. _

_I carried on dancing around, round and around. I jumped and flipped over and twirled round even more. Happy for the moment, it felt amazing, I felt amazing. I loved the sun and it beating down just made me happier, the way it flickered over Edwards body. _

_Suddenly the air started to get cooler, the sky suddenly clouded up. The temperature shot down, like a dagger through y chest and the sky turned the darkest murky grey. I spiralled round, not knowing what was happening with the weather, I turned round to where Edward was before to find no-one laid there any more._

_I stood motionless, unable to move, trying to think back to what I thought I just had done. Did I just imagine, my dancing, my happiness and the sun. It was so warm and now, it was that cold it felt like I was in a bath of ice-cubes. _

_A hand came up to my mouth from behind and another round my waist pulling me down into the wheat. I expected my landing to the ground to be light, instead I was thrown to the hard ground. Causing me to close my eyes in pain and pulling my knees up to my stomach. My legs got pulled away from my aching body and pinned to the ground, somehow. My arms were pulled to my sides , and then someone sat on my stomach. Immobilising me, I looked up at my personal nightmare, seeing the face from my real nightmares over the past couple of days. I squeaked a little, with a hand shooting to my mouth and closing it, he sneered down at me. With that evil glare, I felt like a rabbit stuck in headlights._

"_I've been waiting for you, Bella." He forced his body closer to me, bending closer and closer, crushing me more. He moved his hand, from my mouth to kiss me forcefully on the lips, I shook with my silent cries. His breath smelt of fags, alcohol and B.O. Urgh, I screamed out when he moved to my neck, only for his hand to shoot to my mouth, shutting off the noise._

I screamed again, and tried to sit up, but I was already sat up, somehow. I was boiling even in my shorts and vest top combo and panting like I had been in a sprint race. I thought back to what I had just seen and gasped to myself, crying into my hands. What a dope I am, these freaking nightmares are just pissing me off.

A strong arm was slid underneath my knees and the other around my back, I looked up at my rescuer. He was shirtless, (still gorgeous, even better than I had imagined, despite my current predicament,) his hair was wet and I could feel drips of water against my right side. He was actually dripping wet, his hair was plastered to his face.

I peered further into those glittering green eyes, "Edward?" a little dazzled.

"Bella, I heard you scream in the shower, what am I supposed to do? I said I wouldn't leave you." He replied negotiating my stairs, I wrapped my arms around his neck, securely as he took the first step down.

"I thought I would be able to sleep, I'm just so tired, I'm sorry. I should be sleeping. You should be sleeping, you have to get up early in the morning." I yawned again.

"Don't worry about me, your the one who has been in hospital. I'm sorted, Alice will ring in sick for me, and I'm not back at the bar till the weekend."

"Edward, you can't take any days off for me, I'm fine."

We were at the bottom of the stairs now, and going in the direction of his room.

"Bella, I honestly don't mind, I helped put you in this mess, I should be helping you get out of it. My dad isn't bothered about me working either, he would rather get his favourite waitress back."

He placed me at the top of his bed, pulled the covers up to my chest, and stood back running his hand through his damp hair, going over to his window.

"I'm not on about work, what about uni?"

"I'm aceing it all, Bella. No worries, honestly."

I shamefully looked over to Edward as he was drawing the blinds and continued to dry his buff body off. I watched him flex his muscles which rippled the contours of his back. The view was breathtaking, better than the view from the highest part of the London Eye, better than the view from the highest mountain. (not that I had ever been on a mountain, at all.)

He turned back to me, and I closed my eyes a little, just so I could see his movements. He moved round to some draws at the other side of the room and rummaged a little, bending down a few times. I so wanted to 'turn over' and stare at him as he was looking for whatever, the view I could only imagine and right now my thoughts are a tiny bit pervy.

"Okay, I will be on this gorgeous sofa, if you need me. Get some sleep, Bella." he said as he moved back over to the sofa under the window.

I sat up, "Seriously?" He looked over to me, "You drag me out of my bed, stick me in this massive thing, " motioning to the bed around me, "and then you say your going to sleep on your crappy....little excuse of a sofa."

"Where do you expect me to sleep?"

I pulled my arms out of the covers and pulled his nearest side open.

"In here, its your monstrosity," I rolled over onto my stomach, enticing him in with my finger.

"Bella, we need to sleep."

"and we will sleep, promise." I answered. Yes we would sleep, although maybe not first, if I had my way.

The fact that the last person I had sex with, was some good-for-nothing pervert. Then before that, my three month 'celibacy', there was Jacob, the jackass. It's not a sexual history, that I liked, neither one, I wanted to remember. The fact that, I hadn't had good sex, sex with someone I actually felt something for in years, was ridiculous. Maybe, I was being selfish. And right now I really wanted Edward, even though it felt like he wasn't mine to take.

Edward stood up from the sofa, moved over onto the empty side of the bed and laid down facing me.

I bit my inner-lip thinking of something to say.

He moved his hand up to my up to my cheek and brushed it with his thumb, moving it down my cheek bone and then over my lips, which automatically parted.

We paused for a moment just looking into each others eyes, not wanting to make the first move. Not knowing what to do. To kiss or not to kiss, to shag or not too. It wasn't just me any more, who was feeling this. Edward's eyes were filled with passion and just inviting me in.

I lent in a bit further, our lips were an inch or two away, I paused again closing my eyes and silently hoping he would make the next move.

"No, no. We can't do this Bella. Get some sleep." Edward whispered, turning onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Instantly, regretting going further with what he started, I copied him and stared up at the same ceiling. Then, after more moments of silence, I flipped over to face the wall away from Edward, pissed with my moods and movements around Edward lately. Everything I did, was wrong.

I felt more movement behind me, expecting Edward now to be facing the window. Instead, I felt a finger trace a shape on my back.

Knowing I was still awake he started to speak, "It's not that I don't want to Bella. I'm a dude after all, its just that...because of what's happened lately, I just don't want to hurt you, or anything."

"Was that your brain talking Edward, or your dick? Because lately I haven't been able to tell the difference. Just save your breathe and get to sleep, like I have been told to do."

He instantly stopped tracing shapes on my shoulder blades and turned back over.

Silence...

----------------xoxoxoxoxoxox---------------

I rolled over once more and found myself hanging off the bed, with my legs stuck in the sheets and covers in a pile at the bottom of the bed. The morning sun blazed through the closed blinds, and between the muffled tones from the kitchen, the only thing I could here was ticking clock, fucking ticking too loud, for this time in the morning.

I pulled myself up and re-adjusted myself, making sure skin was covered once again, as before my vest top was half covering my boobs. I moved round the room, trying to find a hoodie, or something to keep me warm, through the morning. I pulled a random hoodie over my head, I picked off the sofa and then pulled my hair up on my head using the band, which is permanently on my wrist.

Finally, I found myself walking into the kitchen and peering into the cupboard looking for something to drink, without speaking to anyone.

"Hey, Bella," both Alice and Rosalie called from the cooker.

I pulled a bottle out of the cupboard and held it up to the girls, "is it too early to be drinking Vodka, at this time in the morning?"

Alice walked over to me, taking the bottle off me and moving it to the opposite side of the kitchen, "What happened? Was last night that bad?"

"How much do you know and how do you rate, bad?" I asked sitting on a stool, while Alice and Rose carried on with the cooking.

Alice turned round and sat on the opposite me, "well I heard you scream last night, saw Edward running out of the bathroom and run up your stairs. I'm guessing he came to look after you or something. Then, this morning I went up to your room, to see how you were. I found your bed empty, I thought you had run away or been kidnapped-"

She looked up at me, when Rosalie cleared her throat at the cooker loudly.

"Shit sorry I'm stupid, I didn't think."

She was referring to some of my dreams, I had told her about yesterday. There was some like last night, others where just flash-backs of the previous nights and then others were weird situations where he came back to kidnap me, or was the postman with a letter to sign for and then instead of giving me a letter, he took me away or pushed himself into the house.

Really freaky stuff, which felt so real. Some even didn't happen when I was sleeping, some happened through day-dreams.

"It's okay, I know how you felt."

"So, yeah. I didn't know where you had gone. Then, I heard Edward's door open, as I was coming down the stairs and he rushed off before I could ask him. I peered into his room saw you were flat out still, so I though I would make a start. He looked a pissed by the way, or more like sexually frustrated-"

"Yeah, aren't we all?" I supplied glumly.

"eh?" Rosalie asked as she flipped over another pancake, while my stomach started to rumble. Alice slide a glass of orange juice over to me.

I sighed, "Guys, I haven't had hot, passionate sex in months, years even. I haven't even had a decent snog in months. Hell, I cant even remember my last kiss, which I enjoyed. I got raped, and the last 'real' sex I had was with Jacob and thank god, I haven't caught anything from both, seen as they got around a bit. Please you have to freaking understand what I'm trying to say, I'm cracking up. Last night, Edward was a...god,"

I looked up to see their reactions, both raised their eyebrows and smiled at me.

"...in every way. You saw him Alice. After, I apologised to him when he came to see me last night and then when he came back when I screamed, I was actually nice to him and not the usual bitch I have been feeling for the past couple of days. Then, I told him to stop being stupid when he was going to sleep on his sofa. Then, we had a moment-"

Rosalie gasped, nearly dropping the plate she was carrying and came to sat with us, around the small table.

"So what happened," Alice asked jumping a little for some good news about me.

"Nothing, we sat there looking at each other really closely, he was the one who started it all, with touching my cheek. He told me, 'we can't do this' and turned over."

Both of their faces dropped,

"....and then he turns back round and started to trace things on my back, and said something like, its not that I don't want to, but I don't want to hurt you."

"No way, what did you say, I bet it was colourful?"

"Word for word, 'Was that your brain talking Edward, or your dick? Because lately I haven't been able to tell the difference. Just save your breathe and get to sleep, like I have been told to do.'"

"fucking high five, Bella. I wish I was there."

I high-fived them both with Alice shouting a, "woop" between shots. Somewhere, in our little celebration, the kitchen door opened and Edward, Emmett and Jasper stood there, staring at us. Edward leant against the door, with his eyes closed probably trying to erase what he just heard, while Emmett and Jasper, leaned closer probably wanting to hear more.

"OUT, we are having girl time." Rosalie screamed as she ran to the door.

"Rosie baby, its Sunday though? We should be curled up in bed, together." Emmett replied, trying to sex up Rosalie.

"Your right Emmett, we should be in bed. Me and the girlies, not you. We are breaking one of the rules here, but these are special circumstances. Ladies, let go up to Bella's bed, its big, warm and far enough from these....idiots."

"Rose, come on. You know you love us... me."

"Your right, I do." She replied joking, "but now, Emmett you have knowingly gatecrashed a girl meeting and you need to be punished."

"What, no. This is totally Edwards fault, he wanted to come back here to-"

"I don't care, Emmett. You know the consequences, deal with it."

Alice and I went to move out the room, while the guys moved into the kitchen. Emmett, making a beeline for the pancakes left on the plate.

"No, the pancakes," I shouted over to Rose, as she left them. Who flung herself back to the table and grabbed the plate off the table.

"What the hell?"

"Consequences, Emmett? Remember, your grubby hands don't touch the pancakes."

She followed us out of the room, with the pancakes and started the stairs behind us.

"So what is the punishment, Rose." I asked, having a slight brunette moment.

"Oh come on, you know what Emmett is like? Can't you guess."

"I think I got it now. I'm such a dumbass."

I continued up the stairs, up into my room, into my cold bed and pulling the covers around me. Alice and Rosalie joined me on either side, switching on my tv and flicking around.

"so what to do girlie's?" I asked between bites.

"I give up, these Cullen's are fuckers." Rose admitted.

"Glad you said 'Cullen's', because Jasper Whitlock is a total cutie." Alice piped up.

"Thanks Alice, just what I wanted to hear."

"Don't you ever get bored of Alice ranting on. I have never heard, her go on about someone so much, in so little time."

Alice swatted rose away, while I carried on thinking to myself.

"I dunno, bells. You get yourself into some pickles don't ya."

That's really all we talked about me. In the end though we decided I should, 'go with the flow'. Alice apparently told Edward to tell me, 'Pancake Sunday, this week eddie poo's,'...... (to which he rolled his eyes)

'...and you are not invited because we need a whole lot of girl talk with Bella, and that does not involve you......' (alice poked edward now, in the stomach)

'.....You might as well lock yourself in your room or go round to Emmett's, cos' your no use here for anyone. Especially, seen as Bella is as shattered as a drugged up rabbit and you cannot be arsed to get your fingers, or your head where they are wanted.'

I know what you mean, she really did push him. But, in his defence, from what they said, he just cant find the courage to do anything remotely nice to me, because he thinks I'm going to reject him. From that I have also learnt that I should never tell those too, things that are personal to me. Because they just use them, against me or for me.

------------- xoxoxox -----------

I sat on the sofa, in the living room, completely bored with what the tv had to offer for a Sunday night. I was thinking about watching a DVD, but couldn't really bring myself to pick one from the growing collection near the tv. Sure we had a lot now. There was chick-flicks, which me and the girls usually watched, action films that I watched with the guys (the girls just couldn't watch without commenting on the guys, which just annoyed us all. I usually kept my thoughts to myself), romance which Alice or Rosalie watched with their other halves, horror which was for those night all six of us where in the house and ready to scream together.

But not really any for a pissed off, bored silly, single girl, like me.

I wanted to do something. I could go for a run, although it was raining buckets, and I hated running, when I was being normal Bella. I could cook, but I was stuffed and knowing me, in my bad mood I would set the house on fire.

The door bell rang, making me jump from my trance.

"Alice, get the door!" I shouted up through the ceiling, I wasn't expecting anyone. So, it only could be someone for Alice, god knows where Edward was, he left the house again just after lunch with Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

The door bell rang again, and not hearing any elephants prancing down the stairs, I pulled myself off the sofa and padded through, barefoot and still wearing the hoodie and shorts from this morning to open the door.

I pulled it open, surprised to find a pizza delivery guy, holding his hood against the beating rain and trying to protecting a pizza pronto box (pizza shaped might I add) from the rain.

"Bella Swan, this is for you," The guy asked holding the flat box out to me.

"Sorry, I didn't order a pizza." I shook my head, before I answered.

"It's been paid for, you just need to take it." He replied holding the box further out to me, I took it, not wanting it to get wet.

"erm, thanks." I replied holding the box, as the guy ran back through the rain to his scooter. A scooter in the rain, I ask you, someone could have given him a car, right?

I kicked the door closed behind me, I took in the smell of the pizza. Hmmm, pepperoni, someone knew how to please me.

I opened the box, as I walked back into the living room, but stopped.

I opened the box to find an normal, average pepperoni pizza. It was the added topping that made me stop. On the top was an arrangement of skittles, "sorry."

"Sorry?"I questioned, "What the fuck?"

I looked up from the pizza and then noticed a message on the inside of the box lid.

'....I'm an ass. I know.. and I'm telling you this on a pizza. I Love You, Bella Swan'

and that's all it said. What, who, sent this.

The door bell rang, again, probably the delivery guy again. 'hi sorry, your not the right bella swan, can I have the pizza back', I thought.

I opened the door, not really looking who was there outside in the rain.

"Bella?" I looked up to a drenched smiling Edward, who was looking at the box in my hand. I raised an eyebrow, then linking both together. I leaned against the side of the door and smiled.

"Are you an ass?" I asked still smiling, trying to ask if the pizza was from him.

He nodded smiling, "Yes, I'm a fucking ass. You do like pizza though, right?"

I nodded, and smiled down to the pizza. We stood there, me in the house freezing my arse off and Edward, getting wet (from the rain). He could come in, he lived here too, but he didn't push it. After, a minute, I quickly turned placing the pizza on the bottom of the stairs and ran back to the door. I didn't stop at the door though I run right up to Edward, flung my arms around his necks and wrapped my legs around his hips.

He was a little surprised, with my sudden outburst, but instead of pushing me away, he pulled me closer and wrapping an arm around my back, the other under my arse, so I didn't slip down.

"Am I still an arse?" he asked as the rain ran down his face.

I laughed at him and then leant closer to his ear, "Not, unless you kiss me right n-"

I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out, before his lips crashed down on mine. I ran my fingers my finger through his hair, deepening the kiss and pulling his face even closer.

He pulled away after a while, both breathless and smiling at each other.

"We are getting soaked, and you will be freezing."

"Why don't you finish what you started last night then?"

Without another word, Edward walked into the house holding me, kicking the door closed, before pushing me up against the wall and assaulting my neck with kisses. I unbuttoned his coat as far as I could, before he pulled away, leaving me to push his coat of his shoulders and drop to the floor.

"I was stupid, last night," Edward admitted before kissing be passionately on the lips, with a hand around my neck and another creeping under my soaked hoodie. Well his. "Very, very stupid. This hoodie, by the way. My hoodie it looks good on you, but I think it would look better on the floor."

He grinned down at me, before pulling the hoodie and my small t-shirt over the top of my head, leaving me in my bra and pants.

Automatically, either because of the cold or because this was Edward I crossed my arms around my body, hiding.

He moved my hands to my side instantly, "don't cover yourself up, your beautiful."

I shook my head at his statement.

"Silly, Bella." He was the one who was being silly.

Defeated, I let him kiss me again, this time his tongue, gently moved along my top lip. Taking me breathe away.

I pulled away, "I think its going to be a bit dangerous, if we stay down here any longer," I teased.

He growled a little at me, putting me down on my feet, "Lead the way, then gorgeous."

"did you just growl?"

"Maybe, your starting to unleash my wild side."

"From what I have heard, you have never had a wild side, Edward. But, I'm liking this new...you, lets go and explore."

I took his hand leading him up the stairs, he started to follow, but then stopped pulling me back down to his level.

I raised an eyebrow at his actions, "what about your pizza?" Fuck the pizza, I wanted Edward.

"As much, as I love pizza and skittles. They don't work that well together, not as yummy, as you." I kissed him quickly on the lips and then carried on up the stairs.

He ran up the stairs and caught up to me, before I could get up the next staircase, pushing me up against, yet another wall. I automatically wrapped my legs around him again and started kissing him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his underneath my arse and we started to move again. I stopped kissing him, so he could see where he was going without tripping. Even though, it was usually me who had the accidents. Instead, I occupied myself with staring into his deep blue eyes, and stroked down his unshaven cheek and jaw with my thumb.

"Dude, you need a shave."

"Dude?" he mimicked, "It has been a stressful few days."

"I should be the one apologising then, shouldn't I?" I asked as we reached my room and flicking on the light switch, which switched on the fairy lights around my room (which were my main source of light, other than my windows.)

"How about you make it up to me another way?" Edward suggested as he walked over to my bed and started to crawl up on it, as I shuffled back.

I laid there, with Edward hovering over me, waiting for something.

"I like this side of our Edward," I said as I rolled us over, sitting on his stomach lightly, pulling up his shirt slowly.

Edward halted my hands, as the shirt and my fingers just got up to his pecks.

"Are you sure about this, its not too soon?" he asked.

"No, Edward." I breathed, "I have been waiting to do this for, ages. You are the one I want Edward Cullen. You and only you."

He nodded in response and I carried on undressing Edward. I liked this game. No it wasn't a game, more like a task or a chore. I very nice one, I would be the first in line to undress him everyday, no forgetting or sighing, because it was always me. This wasn't like doing the washing or going food shopping.

I moved down the bed and started to unbuckled the belt on his jeans, then the button and unzipped them. Then, I became aware, of the prominent bulge at the top of his jeans in front of me.

He caught me staring, and helped me with removing the jeans, "This is what you do to me, one of the reasons I don't stay in bed this morning."

"Don't go blaming me for your lack of self control on me, Edward."

He rolled us over again, "You have this affect on a lot of guys, not just me. You just see the affects on me more, seen as we are so close." he breathed into my ear and then trailed his nose down my neck, shoulder and then down the valley to my breasts. He stayed there for ages, I actually thought he had gone to sleep there.

"Edward?"

He smiled into me chest and then his hand slide behind me and unhooked my bra. Surprisingly, skilfully, he pulled it away, throwing it over his head, without moving his head and kissed me all over my chest.

"Hmm," I moaned as he gently nibbled on my left nipple. As soon as that happened, I realised even more that Edward had absolutely, no control of his feelings for me.

I pushed him right over, so our heads were now at the foot of the bed, his erection knocking against my inner thigh as I moved. I moved one of my hands from the sheets around Edward's head, while he either looked down ashamed at his current predicament between my legs or my boobs. In another swift movement, I pulled my pants off, swung them over Edwards face and across the room. Leaving me completely naked, hovering over a boxer-clad Edward.

"What now Edward? Do I have to do all the work myself here?" I asked huskily, which drove him even more crazy.

"Not at all, I have been waiting to do this to you too. I just-"

"Didn't want to hurt me?" I offered, a little annoyed that he was making me wait.

"No, I didn't know what you wanted. If it was me, you wanted."

"Now, your being the one who is silly."

I started kissing him again, moving my hand down to his hips and slowly edging his boxers down.

He broke away, "It'll be much quicker, if I just taken them off you know?" and with that they were off and instead of teasing my legs, his erection was now teasing my core.

Instead, of looking at Edward as I had been for the past, how ever long we had been here. I shut my eyes tightly.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"You haven't even done anything Edward."

"Do you want continue? We don't have-" he spoke softly trailing his finger down my back and to my hip, where he stopped held my hip and rubbed the front of my hip with his thumb, calming me down. Even though, I didn't really need it, I knew what I wanted. Who I wanted.

"Yes....please."

I lay there feeling rather bare, believe it or not. Edward started to explore my body even more, distracting me, as he spoke.

"You know that, I'm not doing this for you. You know." I rose my eyebrow, as his thumb brushed my nipple, "Sorry, that came out wrong. What I'm trying to say is, because I haven't said it properly, face to face like this. Since the first time I met you, you know when I poured coffee down you, it was intentional, you know. I'm just a dork sometimes. Bella Swan, I..I Love you. There I have said it, and now your going to say I'm a pretentious arsehole and you only dragged me up here to get my sperm." I paused and took in my face, "Can you stop looking at me like I have just told you, I have two dicks and a total of eleven fingers?"

"Both, would be very handy." I laughed at him.

He smiled up at me too. Smiled, so wide, he had cute a cute dimple on his left cheek.

"Edward, I feel the same way, I mean I love you too. You have been so nice to me, while I have been a bitch and your always here for me. But, please Edward can we just have sex, because god, I'm dying for you to be inside me, and something tells me you feel the same."

"And I am dying to be inside you, even if it doesn't sound like me. But hell, living with you is getting so me so much." His fingers carried on wonder around the curve of my breast and then carried on down my stomach.

"Eh?" He stopped and his hand dropped to my leg.

"Oh god, Bella. Just forget what I'm saying, I'm not making any sense at all, am I?"

I giggled, "Your cute when your nervous," and I proceeded to lean down to his lips and kiss him. My fingers immediately went for the hair, while his wondered up my legs to my hips.

I hummed into his mouth while we kissed, while he groaned, getting even more passionate as the seconds passed.

"Are you ready, for this?" he asked breaking away quickly, and then getting back to my lips before I could answer. In return I nodded a little.

Still kissing, he lifted me off him into the air a little, my hands moved to either side of his head to steady myself, while my knees moved either side of his body as we positioned ourselves, ready.

I pulled away from him, and sat up until he was finished moving around underneath me, I mischievous grin crept on his face and with that I slowly slide down on his hard erection.

He growled or groaned, which ever, while I gasped which came out nearly as a scream.

"It feels that good," he spoke huskily.

I slowly rose up again, and then back down again, which earned another groan from Edward. I continued on, instead of Edwards hair, my hands reached up into my hair and scrunched it up. After a while, Edward finally was brought back to reality and not in a dream world. He held my hips and helped me moving up and down and increasing and decreasing the speed as he wanted. I was happy whatever he did it felt amazing.

My hands moved down from my hair, down my body and I moved them back to on either side of Edward's head. Kissing him again, which earned me another groan, and he flipped me over so he was thrusting inside me.

"ahh," I screamed out in ecstasy.

My walls started to tighten around him, which made him groan even more and thrust more passionately, kissing down the nape of my neck and across a shoulder.

I screamed out again, as my orgasm rippled throughout my body, and with one more thrust with Edward, he came in me and his head slumped into my hair.

"Edward.." I breathed out, "that was amazing."

He stated kissing my neck, and smiled as I spoke, "I know," he whispered into my neck.

"Round two?" I asked.

"Hmm, are you sure you can keep up?"

------------- xoxoxox -----------

The front door banged shut which I woke me from a peaceful sleep. All my muscles ached from not being used in such a way, for a while.

I groaned into Edward bare chest, and then I heard a lot of giggling not from me or Edward, whose arm rested around my waist. Alice must have arrived home, with Jasper I'm guessing. She doesn't really go overboard with giggling otherwise, its more squealing around me.

"Oh Pizza."

"With fucking skittles on it, gross." Jasper replied, more giggling rose through the ceilings.

It was quite for a few minuted leaving me to get back to sleep.

"Bella, why is there a skittle covered pizza in the hall?"

Alice asked. Fuck, she was at the top of my stairs. I rolled over and instantly felt even more exposed than before in front of Jasper and Alice.

"Cover, yourself up Bella."

I pulled the covers up around my boobs, rubbing my eyes, and smoothing my hair down.

"Hmm, what?" I asked around.

"WHY....IS...THERE....A ....SKITTLE...COVERED....PIZZA....IN...HALLWAY?" Alice asked again, as if I was a four year old.

"Bella? Who are you talking too?" Edward asked in his sleep.

I looked from Edward to Alice to Jasper and back to Edward.

I groaned internally, as Alice smiled to herself, already knowing what had happened.

"Okay guys out, bugger off."

No-one moved.

"Alice, leave."

"I want answers, Bella?"

"Your not getting any today, tonight, whatever. Go play with Jasper."

"But, you obviously have had been playing together," Alice laughed out loud.

"Out," I screamed again, jumping from the bed, wrapping my sheets around me and stalking towards Alice.

"Well, hel-lo Edward." Alice and Jasper chorused.

I turned back round to my bed slowly. My jaw dropping a little. On my bed laid Edward, absolutely naked, no covers as I had them, and with a very large morning erection. His eyes flickered open as all three of us stared at him on my bed. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. It was time I took matters in my own hands.

I turned back round to Alice and jasper and herded them into her room, closing the door behind them with a bang.

I stood there holding the door closed, listening to Alice laughing and Jasper's 'ohmygod's. We were never going to live this down, Edward was never going to live it down, if Emmett hears anything. I turned round to Edward, still not covered and looking even more sex-on-legs than ever.

"How much did they see?"

"Everything." I admitted.

He lifted me off my feet and then slung me over his shoulder, caveman style.

"Argh, Edward, where are we going?" I asked as he walked in some direction.

"I'm taking you back to my cave, and make some real noise."

* * *

**Half way through writing I realised that the title had dual meaning, lol, that was good. Screaming out during those freaking nightmares and then screaming out in sex. **

**////////////////////////////**

**So I have a question for all my readers, of true star. I have been thinking of re-writing true star, well editing it. The plot, characters and what happens will stay the same, I just wanted to add more chapters, write more so the chapters were more fuller and contained more fun and make sure everything flowed together like I originally wanted it to be like.**

**The question is though, do you want me to re-write it now.... or when I finish the whole thing?**

**I'm also going to look for a beta for True star, it is my main story and I want to give it the most love, as I know myself that I don't proof read my chapters. I don't mind if your not that qualified, I just want someone to proof read my chapters before I upload them, thats all that betas, do right? You'll also get to read the before anyone else. **

**Anyhow, thanks everyone for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it, go ahead and review it, I'm going to reply to everyone.**


End file.
